custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrous
'''Nitrous '''is a Toa of Smoke that is currently a member of Toa Hanga. History Early Life He began his life in Spherus Magna (SM). He intended to help build the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he moved to Metru Nui. He lived in Onu-Metru as a miner and trapper. He was famous for his rahi taming and caring skill. After the Great Catacalysm, he worked as a Lightstone Miner and Rahi tender. He is close to Makloro, Neon, Gyrax, and Toroux. Nitrous would usually visit them once in a week. After the event of Makuta Teridax's defeat (Takanuva's first appearance) he moved to Hanga-Nui with Makloro, Neon, Gyrax, and Toroux. He started working as a Protodermis farmer and as a Lava miner in Hanga-Erde. He lives in a quite big house in Hanga-Erde because he's quite rich. The Accident One day, when he was working, he was walking on some rocks in the lava farm. Because he was looking on a note pad (he was writing down chores), he didn't see a slippery liquid. He walked and slipped. He fell to the lava. He screamed out loud for help with screeching of pain. His workmates heard it, after it they went to his workmates and successfully got him out from the lava. But smoke is still burning through his body. Even when he got to the hospital. It happens everyday after the accident. One day, he got a package. When he opens it, he found out that it was a Toa stone with a letter "Use this". He later went to a shrine to transform himself. A Toa appears. It is Helryx. She said that he is special so she gave Nitrous that stone. He used it. A minute later, he passed out and woke up soon after. He found himself still flowing with smoke. But this time he is able to contol it to appear or not. He later joined with several other Toa and form Toa Hanga. The Resisters In the time before the rise of the Mata Nui robot, the land of Hanga-Nui was invaded by many Makuta. The Makuta in Hanga-Nui were really nice, until the time Teridax ordered them to take control over Hanga-Nui. The Makuta send Rahkshi and some Matoran to kill or capture Toa and other Matoran. They consider to make a better way. The Makuta took back the order of catching Matorans. The Rahkshi and Matoran were ordered to find the Toa. But some Matoran rejected. Makloro, Neon, Corlex, Gahlis, Chrisole and several other Matoran rejected. The Toa also join them. Together they form The Resisters. He acted as a backup leader in the team. Life was hard for him in that time. See the story here Powers, Elements, Traits, and Abilities. As a toa, he would posses the elemental power that was owned by the species of the matoran. He was an Onu-Matoran. His elemnts is Earth, Smoke and Fire. He has control over smoke as a lead up from the accident that occurs in the lava farm. Somehow in that accident, the particles of the smoke somehow mixes with his DNA easily. After a medical consultation, it is clear that the particles of smoke os added to the DNA structures and mixes. He is able to control over fire too in burnt form. He somehow got that power from the lava that is hot and burning him, and that lava mixes with his DNA too, just can be activated because the lava mixes first but less than the smoke. He is known to be close to rahis. His ability gives him advantage when it comes to fight or encounter with rahis. His fighting technique oftenly is concentrated power but fast attack. So, he makes an powerful energy through his body and quickly attacks enemies. He is also kown for his ability to be sneaky like an insect. Mask and tools Nitrous wears Forandring, mask of particle change. It allows Nitrous to change his particles to another particle as he wished to. For example, he can change his particel to carbon dioxide. He bears the blazing sawdrill. It is a drill equipped with a little saw that can blast fires. He also uses the mantis blade, which is used as a hand-schyte like the mantis. It allows him to change to insect mode.